Enfer, Paradis : même combat
by Lexine
Summary: Les personnages de "Enfer, Paradis : même combat" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo
1. Que suis-je?

Dans sa chambre, une jeune femme se déshabillait.

Elle se posta devant le miroir et scruta chaque parcelle de son corps, cherchant et trouvant de trop nombreux défauts et de bien maigres qualités.

Pourtant, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser ou croire, il n'en était rien. Elle avait un corps sublime que, même les plus grands mannequins, pourraient envier s'il le voyait.

Son corps, d'une peau légèrement halée mais tout en restant laiteuse, faisait de magnifiques contrastes avec la couleur châtaigne de ses yeux et cheveux et le rouge passionnant pulpeux naturel de ses lèvres, qui faisait penser à un fruit bien mûr ne demandant qu'à être croquer, voire dévorer avidement.

Dans cette chambre, se trouvant dans un magnifique clair-obscur, les reflets de son corps se prononçaient, pour donner encore plus de mystère, de charisme et de beauté à cet ange déjà diaboliquement tentant. Si un photographe se trouvait dans la pièce à cet instant, celui-ci en aurait certainement fait un cliché, qui se serait certainement vendu à des milliers voire des millions d'exemplaires.

En la détaillant bien, avec ce corps élancé, sa fine taille, ses seins fermes et de tailles convenables, ses formes épanouies, musclées, ses traits d'une finesse quasi irréelle et ses mensurations de rêve, on pouvait croire que cette jeune femme avait un succès monstre auprès de la gent masculine, ce qui était pourtant vrai mais celle-ci l'ignorait totalement. Elle ne voyait pas le regard des autres hommes, chargé de convoitise, de désirs non avouables mais aussi de respect et de fascination. Si elle savait, elle s'en ficherait, quand même, de ces regards-là. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'un seul de ces hommes pose un jour ce genre de regard sur elle. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci lui était inaccessible. Une barrière, un mur, entourait cet être, si cher à son cœur, qu'elle convoitait secrètement. De plus, cet homme, au charme dévastateur, l'enfonçait et la faisait douter, de plus en plus, sur sa condition de femme, le faisant comme s'il s'agissait d'un hobby, aussi cruel, douloureux et destructeur soit-il. Elle doutait déjà beaucoup avant de le rencontrer mais maintenant, c'était encore pire. Pire encore, elle ne se voyait plus comme une femme, mais plutôt comme une « chose » ayant toutes les caractéristiques d'une femme mais n'en étant pas une .

Elle se détestait de croire à ses ignominies, mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et avait gravé ces blessures à fleur de peau de la jeune femme. Désormais, elle arrivait même à se dégoûter de ce corps qu'elle haïssait tant, celui-ci n'étant pas dans les critères, et les normes, de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Là dans ses morbides pensées, elle s'écroula en pleurs, ceux-ci ravageant, depuis un bon moment, déjà, son si beau visage, et se retrouva à même le sol, nue. Elle eut envie de hurle, d'extérioriser ses mots qui lui faisaient mal et la faisait souffrir depuis beaucoup trop d'années déjà, mais, se ravisa, sachant que cet homme, juste à coté, n'aurait pas manqué de la blesser et de l'humilier encore une fois.

Elle en avait assez. Elle était lasse, fatiguée. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Elle devait y mettre fin. Si cet homme ne voulait vraiment pas d'elle alors, elle abandonnerait, s'éloignerait, petit à petit, de celui-ci et essaierait, ensuite, de renaître de ses cendres et de laissait aller la vie.

Tentant alors le tout pour le tout, elle sortit de cette chambre, à l'atmosphère étouffante de tristesse, et se dirigea vers la porte au prénom gravé dessus, qui lui procurait immense chaleur enivrante, brûlante mais aussi grand froid frissonnant, mortel quand elle l'entendait prononcer, ou le lisait.

Trois lettres. Trois lettres qui composaient ce prénom tant aimé mais tout aussi redouté.

Trois petites lettres.

R.Y.O.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme était sorti de la salle de bain, après une bonne douche, qui se voulait relaxante mais aussi revigorante. Il avait laissé la salle complètement embuée de part la chaleur de sa douche. Il se dirigeait, maintenant, vers sa chambre, une serviette autour de ses hanches comme seul vêtement. L'eau avait eut pour effet de dénouer tous les nœuds de son corps et le froid vivifiant de la maison, contrastant avec la chaleur étouffante de la salle de bain, le remit en pleine forme.

Une fois entré dans sa pièce, il enleva la serviette, désormais trempée de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps quelques secondes auparavant, et la jeta, en boule, dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un panier exprès pour le linge sale, laissant à la vue de tous, des cuisses faites dans le roc, fines mais musclées agréablement.

L'homme s'étendit. Tout son corps, couleur de sable chaud, se courba, s'élança. Ses muscles, présent sur tout son corps, se réveillèrent et se contractèrent sous l'effort. Son corps s'élança, faisant craquer, au passage, quelques vertèbres, et rechuta complètement revigoré.

Il se déplaça, se mit dos au lit et se laissa tomber sur ce dernier. Les draps étaient bien frais et sentaient le parfum exquis d'amande douce. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de ces douceurs, se mit sur le ventre et admira, de sa fenêtre, sa ville. Le bruit des voitures, l'éclairage mal assuré de certains néons ou encore le ciel surplombant cette ville toujours en vie, le rassurait. Avec tout ce bruit et cette agitation, il se sentait bien, serein, à l'abris.

Là dans son observation, il se remit sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, afin de continuer sa contemplation. Il était bien ainsi, ici. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir ce soir. Il voulait rester chez lui. Dans son chez lui. Cette simple planque était devenue sa maison, le lieu où il vivait, où il aimait vivre. Il soupira envers ce bonheur. Aussi éphémère qu'il soit, l'homme en profitait au maximum désormais. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à cela.

Il frissonna. Il se leva, ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit sa grosse couette. Ainsi, il serait sur de ne plus avoir froid, du moins pour cette nuit. Il la mit bien sur son lit et se coucha à l'intérieur, tout en étant envahi par la chaleur que dégageait la douce couette.

La jeune femme commença à grelotter de froid. Celui-ci était extérieur mais aussi intérieur. Elle était vidée de cet intérieur et plus aucune chaleur n'arrivait à y pénétrer. Pourtant, malgré cela, elle était résignée à aller jusqu'au bout de sa tentative. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter là, à quelques mètres de la porte du fameux Ryo.

Elle se trouvait, désormais, devant le palier de cette même porte et attendait, calmement. Elle devait remettre ses quelques idées en place avant d'entrer dans cet antre. Une fois cela fait, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la baissa…

L'homme reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Il tourna dans son lit afin de trouver la bonne position qui lui garantirait une bonne nuit de sommeil, à la fois réparatrice et régénératrice.

Bien couché, il vérifia si sa meilleure amie, son arme, était bien en dessous de son oreiller, qu'il commença à maltraiter afin de la raplatir et de le rendre beaucoup plus souple pour ses cervicales. Enfin, il se retourna et ferma les yeux… pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Il venait d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Le bruit que celle-ci avait fait était faible, très faible. Il avait même cru rêver. Mais, peu après, la sensation de présence dans sa chambre l'avait rassuré. Quelqu'un se trouvait bien dans son repère. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ?

Son esprit, en pleine cogitation, il se retourna et eût le choc de sa vie.

Lorsque la jeune femme était entrée dans la chambre, toutes les lumières y étaient éteintes et elle pouvait entendre la respiration de Ryo, douce et régulière, qui signifiait que celui-ci était prêt à s'endormir. Elle avança encore plus dans la chambre et le vit. Il était de dos. Ce dos, large, musclé et fort, fit monter une bouffée de chaleur dans l'intruse. Il avait beau être maculé de cicatrices en tout genre, il lui faisait toujours le même effet.

Soudain, elle entendit la respiration de l'homme se faire plus pressée, jusqu'à être saccadée. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était retourné et qu'il la fixait les yeux ébahis d'une telle découverte. L'intruse fut heureuse du résultat.

Ryo n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait la bouche ouverte, la surprise étant tellement grande. Celle-ci se fit plus sèche lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la tenue de l'étrangère. Puis, son regard, qui n'avait cessé de parcourir ce corps complètement nu, se dirigea vers le visage de la sublime inconnue. Second choc, et pas des moindres.

\- Kaori !

La belle inconnue, qui, quelques minutes auparavant, l'avait fait rêver devant ce corps si splendide, se révélait être sa partenaire. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment une femme, surtout sa partenaire, pouvait avoir un corps aussi beau ? Il ne le savait et se reposa la question plusieurs fois. Et dire qu'il connaissait cette splendeur depuis presque quinze ans. Déjà quinze ans depuis sa première rencontre avec cet ange. Que le temps passait vite…

Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits avant de poser une des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis l'arrivée de cette nymphe.

\- Que fais-tu ici, dans cette tenue ?

Ryo devait se reprendre où s'en était fini de lui. Heureusement qu'il avait eut froid et que, par chance, il avait trouvé une bonne grosse couette d'une épaisseur certaine, sinon, mû par le désir de ce corps si beau, sa partenaire aurait pu facilement constater l'anormale protubérance au niveau du bas-ventre de son partenaire. En effet, devant ce corps, celle-ci s'était réveillée et c'était un sexe rougi et gonflé de désir qui se présentait sous l'énorme couette. Ça lui faisait mal. Les frottements étaient horribles. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, il ne laissa rien paraître et, à cause de cela, se fit encore plus tranchant que d'habitude lorsque la jeune femme, se trouvant maintenant en face de lui, ouvrit la bouche pour lui adresser la parole.

\- Qu'y a-t-il cher partenaire ? Je ne suis pas assez « mokkori » pour toi ?

Sa voix fit tressaillir, intérieurement, Ryo. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette intonation dans la voix de sa partenaire. Elle était suave, sensuelle mais aussi d'une froideur peu habituelle. Il devait faire vite où il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et regretterait son geste, même dans la mort.

\- Mokkori ? Ce mot te va bien dans la bouche ! Dit-il d'un ton ironique mais tranchant.

Ces mots mirent la jeune femme encore plus en colère que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette chambre. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton alors qu'elle était là, totalement nue, dans sa chambre ? Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet affront. Elle s'attendait déjà, plus ou moins, à ce genre de réaction, mais pas à ce ton. Elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. A bout, elle le regarda dans les yeux, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et le défiant du regard. Elle voulait juste savoir si même ainsi, elle le ferait réagir et, ainsi, elle pourrait connaître ses sentiments, même si cela s'arrêtait là. Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

Devant le regard encore plus indifférent que d'habitude, elle baissa les yeux et demanda d'une toute petite voix ce qu'elle avait de moins que les autres. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et la blessa plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Ce que tu as de moins que les autres ? Mais, voyons Kaori ! Regardes-toi et tu verras qu'il te manque le principal pour une femme ! La féminité !

\- Même ainsi, fit cette dernière montrant son corps nu de ses mains.

\- Bien sur. C'est encore pire. Tu n'as rien. Et dire que depuis huit ans, j'ai toujours eu raison…

Tel un couteau qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair, elle eut un mal indescriptible. Elle qui doutait déjà de son corps, venait d'avoir la pire réponse qui existe sur Terre. Elle n'avait rien. Elle n'était rien, voilà l'interprétait-elle. Telle une ombre, elle sortit de la chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers la sienne et, sans qu'aucune larme ne coule, se mit sur son lit et sombra dans le pire des cauchemars qu'elle ait pu faire jusqu'à ce jour.

Il avait bien vu le regard de la jeune femme. Celui-ci avait perdu tout de son éclat que l'homme affectionnait tant. La jeune femme avait tout perdu aussi. Et il était le seul responsable. Si jamais elle faisait une bêtise, il s'en voudrait encore plus que s'il n'avait cédé à la tentation que lui aspirait les formes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était sortie mais pas assez vite selon l'avis de Ryo. En effet, lorsqu'elle l'avait défiée de ses yeux châtaigne, il n'avait plus répondu de rien. Si la jeune femme avait été encore plus inconsciente et s'était glissée dans le lit, elle aurait pu aisément se rendre compte que ceux-ci étaient mouillés, résultat de l'effet qu'avait eu celle-ci sur son partenaire.

Il se leva alors et changea les draps, après avoir été prendre une bonne douche froide pour se calmer de cette divine tentation.

Il se remit au lit et sombra, lui aussi, dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans rien. Froid et indifférent comme lui l'avait été quelques minutes seulement, auparavant.


	2. Débâcle

Ejectée de ce monde ténébreux empli de cauchemars, plus horribles les uns que les autres, la jeune femme, dont le lit ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille, où les cadavres des draps et les restes de l'oreiller se mélangeaient afin de ne former plus qu'un amas de tissus, gisant sur le sol froid de la chambre, se leva et, telle un automate, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se passer un vêtement sur le corps, afin de recouvrir celui-ci. Après tout, si elle venait à croiser cet homme qui l'avait meurtrie et humiliée, en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien, elle lui dirait, sûrement, que ce n'était pas nécessaire de se couvrir, vu le peu d'effet que cela produisait sur ce dernier.

Elle descendit les marches froides de l'escalier et ouvrit la porte sur la petite pièce qui servait de salle de bain. Elle ressemblait à un robot. Avec toutes ces méchancetés, dont elle n'avait plus la force pour pleurer, elle en était à cela.

Elle prit une douche froide. Tout l'était désormais pour elle, l'appartement, son corps, ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses mouvements et cet homme avec qui elle continuerait de travailler et d'appeler son partenaire. Pour sa propre survie, elle devait continuer de travailler même si le voir la mettait dans un état encore plus second, elle devait le faire. Peut-être allait-elle déménager ! Peut-être allait-elle changer sa vie, ou seulement la commencer et ne plus être dépendante de cet homme ! Peut-être… tellement de questions, elle se posait. Mais, pour elle, le travail était une chose sure et dont elle ne voulait se séparer.

L'eau glaciale la ramena, alors, à la réalité. Elle revint dans sa chambre et la contempla une dernière fois, tout en se séchant et s'habillant. Sa chambre. Ce lieu qui avait partagé avec elle beaucoup de sentiments pendant ces huit longues dernières années. Elle fit le tour de sa chambre en tournant sur elle-même, y versa quelques larmes et ferma, pour la dernière fois, la porte.

Elle voulait commencer une nouvelle vie alors elle voulait tout changer. Ainsi, rien ne la ramènerait au passé et à Lui en particulier.

Elle mit son manteau, enfila ses chaussures et prit son sac. Puis, après avoir laissé un mot à son partenaire, sortit pour se diriger vers le coté Est de la gare.

L'homme, dans la seconde chambre, se trouvant dans ce qui fut, par le passé, un lit, s'éveilla en sueur au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Les draps étaient sur le sol, même la couette n'avait pas résisté aux assauts de son propriétaire. L'homme avait fait une série de cauchemars, plus horrible les uns que les autres, depuis qu'il avait détruit sa partenaire. Il se sentait extrêmement mal et eût un haut le cœur devant toute la méchanceté dont il avait fait preuve. Malheureusement, son estomac n'y résista pas et il se retrouva dans les toilettes, à vider tout son malheur mais aussi sa froideur et sa rancœur qu'il avait envers lui-même. Comment avait-il pu dire toutes ces horreurs à une jeune femme aussi fragile et belle que sa partenaire. Il ne le savait. Ça lui échappait. C'est vrai que quand il l'avait vue arriver, nue, dans sa chambre, son unique réflexe avait été ce ton si froid, si distant, si indifférent. Indifférent à cet étalage de charme. Indifférent à cette beauté, à cette chaleur qui s'était émané de la jeune femme à son entrée. Indifférent à ce cadeau qu'elle lui faisait, qu'elle aurait voulu lui donner. Et puis, elle avait pris la parole et là, ça avait été la descente aux enfers. Pour eux deux. C'était apparut clairement chez la femme. Il lui avait volé et avait éteint, de lui-même, la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux de cette dernière. Il ne comprenait même l'action si virulente qui avait pris cette âme, pourtant si forte.

De son coté, il ressentait un immense vide et un froid grandiose. Même si la pièce était chauffée, il avait extrêmement froid. Toute cette violence lui avait fait perdre sa chaleur et le seul rayon de soleil qui la lui réapprovisionner. Il avait tout perdu cette nuit, en même temps que la femme qu'il aimait. A trop vouloir se protéger l'un de l'autre – mais surtout, elle de lui – il l'avait humiliée et avait éteint le feu qui brûlait entre eux deux.

Ryo se relava difficilement du sol froid des toilettes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où, à peine arrivé, il se mit sous une eau brûlante. Cela n'apaisa rien malheureusement. Il avait toujours aussi froid. Comme s'il était mort. Comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme venu hanter le monde des vivants à la recherche d'une âme pure ou d'une vengeance à exaucer.

Il n'y avait aucun XYZ sur le tableau encore une fois. Kaori sortit de la gare, déçue par le manque de travail. Elle se dirigea vers la banque. Leur précédent travail avait rapporté gros. Mais, même avec cette somme d'argent, Kaori ne se reposait pas sur cet acquis et voulait de nouveau travailler. D'une, car elle ne pouvait rester sans activité bien et de deux car elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre en ce moment. Elle voulait oublier la fatale nuit de la veille. Elle repensa alors qu'avec tout l'argent sur son compte, elle pouvait aisément se payer ce dont elle avait besoin pour recommencer sa nouvelle vie.

Elle sortit de l'endroit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et alla dans le centre commerciale le plus près de cette zone.

Elle marcha pendant un quart d'heure, cheveux au vent, ne pensant à rien. Elle arriva enfin au centre commerciale. Dedans, elle fit ses commandes. Elle avait tout choisi, de A à Z, de la cuisine à la salle de bain, en passant par le salon et la chambre. Elle avait tout changé. Même les murs et les sols trouvèrent leur bonheur avec elle. La jeune femme se souvenait que l'appartement, en dessous de celui de Ryo, était similaire à ce dernier. Ne voulant en rien se rappeler de sa vie avec lui, elle voulait tout changer, même la décoration.

Suite à ces petites emplettes, elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur exemplaire et légendaire. C'est ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées de décoration, d'installation et de déménagement qu'elle se retrouva à marcher en direction de son ancien « chez elle ».

Il était enfin sorti de son sauna de douche et se diriger, désormais vers son sanctuaire, lieu impénétrable et théâtre de bien des choses depuis que l'homme y vivait.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit ses éternels jean noir et tee-shirt, celui-ci était beige pour changer. Il s'habilla lentement. Sa peau le brûlait cette fois, effet de l'eau bouillante sur celle-ci pendant une trop longue période. Chose faite, il essaya de coiffer ses cheveux et de coordonner ses mèches rebelles.

Regardant en direction du lit, il ne put que constater les ravages de cette nuit de folie encéphalique. Son lit reflétait ses cauchemars. C'était le chaos. Il enleva les draps, trempés de sueur cette fois-ci et fit le lit du mieux qu'il put. Bizarrement, il se prit à aimer cela. Ça lui faisait oublier ses bonnes comme ses mauvaises pensées. On esprit était vide à cet instant précis. Ça le détendait. Il n'avait pas à tergiverser, ce qu'il faisait déjà assez.

Elle arriva assez rapidement à l'immeuble de briques rouges qu'elle habitait. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et commença son ascension vers son destin.

L'homme sortit de son antre mystérieuse et descendit vers le salon. Alors qu'il passait à coté de la petite table basse afin de se rendre à la cuisine, quelque chose attira son attention. C'était une feuille de papier sur laquelle se trouvait l'écriture de sa partenaire. Ce mot disait :

« Ton petit-déjeuner est dans le frigo. Profites-en bien, c'est le dernier. »

Que cela voulait-il dire ? Il n'avait pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui. A moins que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de visiter plus loin dans ses pensées. La créature, hantant ses rêves, ses cauchemars et son esprit depuis cette nuit, venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle ne semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle avait agi comme s'il n'existait pas, comme s'il n'existait plus pour elle. Peut-être que c'était ce que ce mot, laissé sur la table, voulait dire. Elle ne partirait pas alors mais elle vivrait en l'ignorant complètement. C'était encore pire. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette éventualité. Il se dirigea vers le lieu de prédilection de sa partenaire, furibond.

La jeune femme était en train de regarder dans le frigo, afin d'y trouver un petit quelque chose qu'elle pourrait manger avant de recevoir les livreurs de sa nouvelle vie.

Alors qu'elle avait trouvé son bonheur et qu'elle refermait la porte du réfrigérateur, elle entendit la porte de la cuisine claquer d'un coup sec et sentit deux mains lui prendre vigoureusement, et sans ménagement aucun, les épaules et la retournait. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son bourreau de cœur.

\- Tu t'expliques ?

\- Ouh ! Monsieur a passé une mauvaise nuit et s'est levé du pied gauche ? ! ? Comme c'est bête !

\- Kaori arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs ! C'est quoi ce charabia ? Fit son partenaire, lui mettant, sous le nez, le petit qu'elle avait laissé à l'intention de celui-ci.

\- Oh ça ! C'est pourtant clair comme message ! C'est ton dernier petit déjeuner préparé par mes bons soins et ma mauvaise bouffe ! Je déménage !

\- Quoi ! ? ! Ça t'a pris comme ça, comme une envie de pisser ! Pourquoi tu déménages ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? A ce que je sache, je ne me mêle pas de ta vie Moi. Bon alors !

Elle laissa son partenaire, là, figé dans la cuisine, et s'assit sur le canapé tout en grignotant ce qu'elle avait pris à manger.

Ryo sortit de sa léthargie et rejoignit, à pas soutenus, sa partenaire. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir ainsi. Il était encore plus rageur qu'avant. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il la saisit violemment par le bras, ce qui la força à se lever et à lui faire face.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, devenant plus noir et haineux des deux cotés, au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient.

\- De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton ?

\- De quel droit commandes-tu mes choix ?

« Un partout, balla au centre » pensèrent les deux partenaires, simultanément.

\- Où vas-tu habiter si tu déménages de l'appartement, petite idiote ! Tu n'as nulle part où aller !

\- J'habiterais où bon me semble et cela ne regarde que moi, pigé ? Mais pour ta gouverne, saches que je ne serais pas très loin. Ça tu peux t'en assurer. Ainsi, tu seras plus tranquille et tu pourras organiser tes petites sauteries, avec de Vraies femmes, sans que ta partenaire ne te gênes !

\- Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? Fit-il douloureusement. Mais c'est vrai, quel bonheur ! Plus de partenaire folle, hystérique, jalouse de femmes qui n'existent pas, et qui me frappe pour un oui ou pour un non ! Bon débarras. Peut-être que Reïka sera d'accord pour prendre ta place, qui sait ! Depuis le temps qu'elle la veut !

\- Remplace moi et je te tarte. Je déménage peut-être mais je ne démissionne pas alors fous toi ça dans le crâne, OK !

Ils s'affrontèrent encore du regard. Ils étaient prêts à se battre quand une sonnerie les sépara. Heureusement sinon il se serait battu et qui sait comment cela aurait fini ?

Kaori regarda par la fenêtre et vit quatre camions devant l'immeuble. Son partenaire, se trouvant derrière elle le remarqua aussi et se demanda de quoi ça pouvait s'agir !

\- Mes camions sont arrivés ! CHOUETTE ! Bon ben j'y vais !

\- Minute papillon, tu vas pas me dire que pour 3 valises de fringues, tu as besoin d'autant de camion ?

\- Qui t'as dit que c'était pour mes fringues ? c'est mon nouvel appart qui vient d'arriver…

\- Ton nouvel appart ? ! ?

\- Ben oui, j'habite, désormais, juste en dessous de chez toi et ça c'est mon nouveau mobilier !

Une seconde sonnerie retentit.

\- Je te laisse ! A plus !

Kaori laissa là l'homme, encore stupéfait de l'attitude de sa partenaire, et descendit ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants, qui lui amenait les constructions de sa nouvelle vie, seule, sans Ryo.

Alors que la femme emménageait, l'homme se noyait dans un plaisir éphémère du nom d'alcool.


	3. Froid

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la jeune femme avait emménagée dans sa nouvelle vie. Et, elle semblait s'y plaire. Son corps, autrefois insulté et humilié, et elle se portaient parfaitement bien. Elle avait redécouvert de nouvelles choses en l'absence de son partenaire. Elle avait découvert la vie tout simplement. Finis les moqueries en tous genres, les phrases assassines et les actes douloureux, les cauchemars nerveux. Désormais, elle mangeait sans avoir peur pour sa ligne, ou de recevoir une réplique acerbe, elle dormait comme un bébé sans cauchemar pour la hanter et l'embrouiller. De ce bien être nouveau, elle avait même apprit à s'aimer et à s'accepter telle qu'elle était. De ce fait, elle avait refait entièrement sa garde robe. Finis les vêtements masculins et le peu de robes « sac à patate » dans son armoire. Désormais, jupes, jolies robes et top, peuplaient son nouveau dressing. Elle avait choisi tous ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, mais aussi de plus féminins et de plus jolis à son goût. Elle avait ainsi prit tous ce dont elle s'interdisait le port de par son métier. Elle avait tout acheté d'un coup grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait mis de côté pendant ces huit années de cohabitation, et avait stocké cela dans un coin de la chambre. Elle n'avait déballé ces vêtements des sacs du magasin, seulement deux jours auparavant. Elle s'était acceptée et avait voulu voir ce que sa bonne résolution faisait sur elle. Elle avait vu sa transformation avec ces quelques vêtements. Se sentant belle, elle avait décidé de les mettre, officiellement, dans son armoire. Elle avait donné les autres à des œuvres caritatives.

Depuis deux jours alors, elle s'habillait comme toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge, sa nouvelle vie y étant pour beaucoup dans ce changement radical.

Elle s'était même surprise à aller manger en ville et à sortir la semaine, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement avant – voire jamais. Sa vie n'était plus le néant qu'elle avait été. Désormais, elle en profitait. Ça lui arrivait même d'inviter Miki ou Kazue venir prendre un verre, sortir, aller manger ensemble… elles étaient devenues encore plus amies depuis ce changement chez Kaori.

Elle était fière d'elle. Alors qu'elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace mise dans l'entrée, elle se fit un petit clin d'œil. Puis, elle sortit en direction de la gare, là où, peut-être, l'attendrait ce fameux message composait de trois lettres.

XYZ.

Affalé sur le canapé, l'homme, empestant l'alcool et la cigarette, n'avait pas vu son rayon de soleil depuis une semaine. En effet, cela faisait une très longue semaine que sa partenaire était partie et qu'elle n'avait pas daigné mettre les pieds dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait jadis. N'ayant pas de boulot depuis qu'elle était partie, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis ce maudit matin où elle avait annoncé son déménagement.

Une semaine à se morfondre et à se gaver d'alcool, pour tenter de l'oublier.

Une semaine à rester sur ce canapé, qui allait devenir miteux – tout autant que son propriétaire – si ça continuait ainsi.

Une semaine à essayer de se reprendre en mains mais à ressombrer aussitôt qu'il entendait le petit bruit de la porte de l'appartement du dessous se fermer ou s'ouvrir.

Une semaine à ne penser qu'à elle, qu'à ses aller-retours, qu'à ce fameux matin, qu'à cette maudite nuit.

Une semaine à repenser à cela et en culpabilisant d'avoir dit ces atrocités sur le corps, nu, de sa partenaire.

Mais pourtant… une semaine à rêver de ce corps si parfait. Une semaine à fantasmer à un point inimaginable. Il en avait même mal parfois tellement ça l'obsédait. En plus de souffrir de son entrejambe, qui ne cessait de se réveiller et de rester tendu à l'extrême quand il repensait à cette fameuse nuit, son cœur aussi avait mal et saigné. Il avait été pire qu'en huit ans et avait eu un comportement odieux vis-à-vis de la jeune femme qu'il aimait et à laquelle il ne cessait de penser et de désirer, plus fort encore et encore, jusqu'à explosion, le plus souvent.

Là de ces morbides pensées, il se leva finalement, courbaturé. Il fit quelques assouplissements pour dire de se remettre en forme, l'air de rien et se faire craquer de partout. Debout, il contempla ce qu'était devenu le somptueux appartement. C'était une poubelle désormais. Des canettes, des bouteilles, des mégots de cigarettes envahissaient ce lieu.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et mit le tout dans un grand sac poubelle avant d'aller aérer la pièce, ainsi que toutes les pièces dans lesquelles il passait.

Soudain, il entendait la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme se fermer. Elle sortait.

« Sûrement pour aller au tableau »pensa-t-il.

Sur ce, il se rendit à la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain moussant, parfumé au musc et à l'ilang-ilang, le tout dans une eau bien chaude.

Il se dévêtit et mis en route la machine à laver. Puis, machinalement, se glissa dans la grande baignoire. Il se crispa à la soudaine chaleur – trop vive peut-être – pour se détendre quelques minutes plus tard et de sombrer dans un demi-sommeil, réparateur et bénéfique.

La jeune femme arriva devant le tableau à messages près de l'entrée Est la gare de Shinjuku. Elle regarda à l'endroit où elle souhaitait ardemment voir les trois lettres magiques. Et ce fut le cas. Elle faillit pleurer de joie face à ce message. Pourtant, elle se reprit bien vite. Ce travail venait d'une femme selon l'écriture, que Kaori avait minutieusement étudiée.

Elle ressortit de la gare, après avoir noté le numéro de téléphone laissé par l'inconnue, et se dirigea vers une cabine publique, non loin de là, et appela. Comme elle le croyait, ce fut une femme qui lui répondit. Mais, quelque chose lui parut bizarre. Elle connaissait cette voix. A qui appartenait-elle ? Bonne question.

Elle fixèrent un rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant en dehors de Tokyo pour le déjeuner, qui n'était que dans deux heures environ. Kaori raccrocha et rentra chez elle.

Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, elle ouvrit la porte et se mit à grimper les marches pour aller se préparer et prévenir, ensuite, son partenaire.

L'homme entendit une porte claquer, ce qui le réveilla de son sommeil de plomb. Cela ne pouvait que signifier que sa partenaire venait de rentrer.

Il sortit donc de son bain, tout engourdi et, une fois dehors, s'étira pour finir de réveiller tout son être. Il marcha lentement vers le lavabo et y commença le rasage de sa petite barbe d'une semaine, déjà bien drue et ne voulant se fier à l'exigence du rasoir.

Kaori était rentrée dans son appartement et s'était précipitée dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une tenue adéquate. Elle porta finalement son choix son une petite robe parme.

Elle alla se changer dans la salle de bain et se parfuma très légèrement également.

Elle redescendit tranquillement et sortit pour aller retrouver son partenaire, qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis qu'elle avait claqué la porte sur son ancienne vie et sur lui.

Il venait enfin de terminer son rasage. Il prit son after-shave et s'en mit puis mit une touche de son déodorant fétiche.

A peine eut-il reposé le vaporisateur que la sonnette de sa porte se manifesta, pressante.

Il mit, vite fait, une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Il l'ouvrit à la volée et tomba nez à nez avec sa partenaire. Qu'elle était belle ! ! !

Il venait juste d'ouvrir que la jeune femme lui dit d'un ton neutre, et pas franchement accueillant.

–On a du boulot. Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes dans mon appart'.

Puis elle partit.

Il n'avait rien eu le temps de dire. Elle avait déboulé telle une fusée et était repartie pareillement. Il avait était illuminé par la vision qu'il avait eue pendant ce bref instant. Elle, par contre, n'avait pas semblé touché de le voir en pareille tenue alors qu'avant elle aurait rougi et se serait enfouie, après avoir lancé une massue bien placée sur la tête de ce cher nettoyeur.

En une semaine, c'était fou comme elle avait changé. Dans son comportement, mais aussi dans ces tenues. Il ne l'avait vu habiller ainsi. Aussi… aussi sexy, voilà le mot qu'il cherchait. Elle avait déjà un corps de rêve, et maintenant elle le mettait en valeur et ne le cachait plus.

Là de ses pensées, il grimpa dans sa chambre et revêtit un jean et un tee-shirt. Vêtements simples mais mis en valeur par sa musculature hors normes.

Chose faite, il descendit vers le nouvel appartement de sa chère partenaire. Il n'eut pas à sonner. Celle-ci avait laissé la porte entrouverte et pouvait ainsi voir son arrivée.

Elle se rapprocha de la porte et lui ouvrit en l'invitant à entrer. Il fut charmer de voir ce qu'elle avait fait à cet endroit. Il était émerveillé.

Kaori se dirigea vers la cuisine et en sortit avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient deux tasses, emplies de café.

Elle se rendit compte que son partenaire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son entrée. Elle pouvait voir qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, un peu comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, dans son antre si secrète.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse et proposa à son partenaire de se joindre à elle pour déguster ce café et discuter des modalités du travail.

–Nous rencontrerons la cliente dans environ une heure dans le restaurant « La Plume D'Or », situé en dehors de Tokyo. Elle n'a presque rien dit sur l'affaire qui la concernait. Elle m'a juste fait part du fait qu'elle recevait des lettres anonymes. Sans plus d'explications.

–Ok

–Bon dépêchons-nous ou on n'arrivera pas en avance là-bas ! ! !

La jeune femme récupéra tout le nécessaire à café et le déposa dans la cuisine, à côté de l'évier.

Elle revint dans le salon et prit son gilet.

–On y va. C'est parti ! Tu conduis ?

–Comme tu veux !

–Ok ! voici les clés de ma voiture…

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure au rendez-vous fixé par la cliente et se dirigèrent directement à la table que celle-ci avait réservée. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant leur mystérieuse cliente !

–Reïka ? ! ? C'est vous notre cliente ? Demanda Kaori interloquée.

–Oui, avoua celle-ci un peu gênée.

–Et en quoi consiste votre affaire ?

–En fait, je reçois des lettres… d'amour d'un anonyme depuis plusieurs jours et j'aimerais bien savoir qui est cet homme ! Avoua la jeune femme, rouge.

Les deux partenaires tombèrent à la renverse. Après un petit moment, ils se remirent sur leur chaise. Ils voulaient refuser mais c'était sans compter sur la moue de la cliente.

Après avoir accepté, ils mangèrent tranquillement et rentrèrent chez eux, accompagné de la cliente.

–Où désirez-vous dormir Reïka ?

–Ben chez vous !

–Nous n'habitons plus ensemble.

–BONNE NOUVELLE ! ! ! Je choisis chez Ryo alors ! Rugit-elle en faisait les yeux doux à l'élu de son cœur.

–Bonne soirée alors ! Et à demain sûrement !

Alors que Kaori allait sortir de l'appartement de Ryo, Reïka lui demanda.

–Mais où allez-vous dormir vous ? Où habitez-vous ?

–Juste en dessous ! sur ce, au revoir…

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que la jeune cliente se tourna vers Ryo, un sourire malicieux ornant son visage.

–à nous deux !


	4. Corps

Ils étaient désormais seuls tous les deux. Personne ne pouvait les déranger. Reïka savoura sa future victoire en se frottant les deux mains tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa cible.

Ryo ne savait plus où se mettre devant l'enthousiasme apparent de la jeune femme en face de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était complètement tétanisé et paralysé de peur face à ce spécimen en jupon, de laquelle il recherchait la présence en temps normal. Puis, il essaya de calmer sa peur et se ressaisit aussitôt. De plus, quelque chose le frappa. Il avait une jeune femme tout à fait à son goût en face de lui et Mokkori n'avait pas réagi, chose vraiment bizarre.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus Reïka se rapprochait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Etant amoureuse de lui et aimant les bonnes choses de la vie, c'était simple à deviner. Une nuit. Une nuit avec l'étalon de ces dames. Elle ne voulait pas plus, du moins le pensait-il. Il reconnaissait que la jeune femme lui plaisait, mais pas au point de l'amener dans son propre lit. Seule SA femme aurait le droit de s'y rendre dans cet appartement. Sa femme. A cette pensée, un visage se superposa à ces simples mots. Celui de Kaori était très clair dans sa tête à cet instant. Il avait revu une seule fois la jeune femme depuis une semaine et ce moment l'avait empli de joie. Il s'était de nouveau senti vivant en la voyant le matin même à sa porte. Un léger sourire envahit son visage et le fit rayonner. De plus, à l'évocation de sa douce aimée, un frisson lui vrilla les reins. Un frisson sauvage, qui lui fit mal. Mokkori réagit, mais heureusement pour Ryo, pas assez pour se faire remarquer de la femme en face de lui.

Ces tendres pensées furent stoppées par Reïka qui se précipitait sur lui, bras grands ouverts et bouche en cœur. Celle-ci arriva près de lui et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, essayant vainement, à plusieurs reprises, d'approfondir son baiser mais le nettoyeur gardait les lèvres obstinément collées. C'était clair. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec elle. C'était tout juste s'il acceptait ce baiser sauvagement volé.

Pendant que la langue de la jeune femme cherchait à se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche, l'homme espérait de tout cœur voir sa folle de la massue arrivait dans l'appartement. Mais rien n'arriva et il dut se résoudre à remettre Reïka à sa place lui-même. Ryo prit les bras de la jeune femme et la repoussa assez violemment. Il ne pouvait lui faire espérer ce qu'il n'était pas à même de lui donner. Il devait s'arrêter là. De plus, il n'avait nullement envie d'aller au-delà de ce baiser volé.

Il vit la jeune femme revenir à la charge. Il la stoppa net.

–Reika, je ne peux pas ! Arrête !

–Pourquoi ? ! ? Je ne te plais pas peut-être ?

–Tu as tout à fait compris, fit-il, profitant ainsi de l'échappatoire.

–Pourtant, c'est pas ce qu'il me semblait quand tu me sautais dessus au Cat's Eye.

–Ce n'était que des simples amusements. Je faisais cela pour faire enrager Kaori… et puis, si je faisais ça, avec toi, dans l'appartement, elle m'en voudrait. Je lui ai promis de ne ramener aucune fille ici.

–Oh eh ! Atterris Ryo ! Elle est partie ta chère partenaire, donc l'appartement est à ton entière disposition. Tu peux y faire tout ce que tu veux mon amour !

–Justement si je n'avais pas envie d'en profiter hein ! ? ! Ça t'avait pas effleurer l'esprit ?

–Tu n'y penses pas ? Le coureur de jupon le plus célèbre de Japon qui refuse de se donner sous prétexte d'une promesse débile avec une folle qui est partie justement. Tu passerais pour quoi ?

–Pour ce que je suis réellement. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne suis pas qu'un sexe sur patte. Et, tu ne me forceras pas à faire ce genre de chose avec toi. Maintenant, je m'en fous de ma réputation à la con.

–Eh bien, elle t'a vraiment marqué ta partenaire pour que tu foutes ta réputation en l'air. Mais, je sais me montrer convainquante.

Sur ce, elle se déshabilla entièrement. Mais, le sourire, qui arborait ses lèvres quelques instants plus tôt , s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, devant le manque de réaction de l'homme en face d'elle.

–Ce n'est pas en faisant ça que tu m'auras. Tu es banale ma chère. Tu n'as pas le millième de ce que possède la « folle » comme tu te plais à l'appeler. Si c'était simplement pour m'avoir, tu aurais pu le demander comme les autres. Je t'aurais, certes, dit non mais comme on dit « qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! ». Maintenant remet ta robe et vas-t-en ! Ton affaire est annulée, finit-il froidement.

La jeune femme remit sa tenue et s'en alla, furieuse de ce râteau monumental.

Kaori sortit de son bain, parfaitement détendue. Elle y était depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du restaurant. Elle se sécha et enfila son peignoir préféré en se rendant dans sa chambre.

Là, elle choisit un petit pyjama tout simple, qu'elle sortit de l'armoire et qu'elle mit sur le lit.

Ne voulant pas s'habiller de suite et s'échapper de la chaleur de son peignoir, elle se dirigea, dans cette tenue, vers sa cuisine.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait le réfrigérateur, elle entendit quelque chose claquer assez fort. Ne sachant ce que cela pouvait bien être, elle ne s'en souciât pas outre mesure.

La porte ouverte, elle se baissa et sortit les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'un bon petit repas, qui finirait sûrement en plateau télé.

La Reïka partit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds.

Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas senti l'odeur des bons petits plats de sa partenaire lui titillait les narines.

Une semaine qu'il n'avait pu la faire enrager sur sa cuisine qu'il disait infecte.

Une semaine à ne pas manger à sa faim.

Une semaine à manger de façon irrégulière. Il avait certes commandé quelquefois quelques pizzas mais c'était juste histoire de tenir le coup. Il devait avoir manger deux à trois jours en tout dans cette douloureuse semaine qu'il venait de passer.

Il ouvrit le frigo pour y trouver… le vide. Celui-ci était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien à manger, même pas un petit morceau de fromage. Rien. Il releva, alors, la tête et se mit à arpenter la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture, encore à peu près mangeable. Rien non plus. Sa partenaire n'avait pas du faire les courses la semaine précédante la terrible.

Alors qu'il refermait tous les placards, deux choix se mirent en évidence.

La première : soit il allait faire les courses de suite, ce qui n'était pas envisageable vu l'heure, même s'il savait cette excuse bidon. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de bouger de chez lui. La seconde, et la plus délicate à accepter : soit il allait mander à manger chez sa partenaire. Choix difficile à faire. Il céda finalement à la seconde solution, son estomac se rappelant à son bon vouloir.

Elle sortit une poêle ainsi qu'une casserole et commença à concocter son somptueux repas. Celui-ci serait composé d'un pavé de saumon, revenu à la poêle, et de riz.

Alors qu'elle débutait la cuisson, elle sursauta au bruit de la sonnette de l'appartement qui venait de se mettre à hurler.

Qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre une visite à cette heure-ci de la soirée ? Afin de satisfaire sa curiosité naissante, elle avança vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sans vraiment porté d'attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son mystérieux visiteur !

–Ryo ! Que fais-tu là ?

–Ben ! En fait, j'ai pas fait les courses donc le frigo est vide ! Je peux manger chez toi, s'il te plaît ?

–Bien sur ! Mais Reïka n'a pas faim ?

–Elle… elle est repartie chez elle, fit-il d'un air gêné.

Puis remarquant la tenue de sa partenaire :

–Je ne te dérangeais pas dans ton bain au moins !

–Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi ?

–Ben tu es en peignoir !

–Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! En fait, maintenant que j'habite seule, il m'arrive souvent de me promener complètement nue dans l'appartement. Et puis, quand ça a sonné, je me voyais mal ouvrir en tenue d'Eve.

Elle vit Ryo la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche grande ouverte.

–Je plaisante Ryo. Allez entre ! J'étais en train de faire à manger justement. Saumon – Riz, ça te va ?

–Euh… oui…

Après avoir fait la cuisine et mit le couvert sur la table basse, Kaori invita Ryo à s'asseoir sur le canapé et à commencer de manger en attendant qu'elle se change.

La jeune femme alla dans sa chambre et mit son pyjama, un top et un pantalon en satin de couleur prune, en quatrième vitesse.

Changée, elle se remit, à son aise, sur le canapé et commença à manger paisiblement, tout en zappant par moment et en discutant avec son partenaire.

Dans cette ambiance assez bon enfant, le repas se passa à merveille. De plus, celui-ci fut aussi ponctué du rire cristallin de la jeune femme et de celui de Ryo. En effet, en plus de se raconter quelques blagues, les deux jeunes gens étaient sur une émission plutôt distrayante à en juger par leur nombreux rires et fou rires. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux tellement ils riaient. En se distrayant ainsi, ils avaient presque tout oublié de leur vie. Surtout, du coté de Ryo. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son éclat de vie ainsi que quelques couleurs. Ils s'amusaient vraiment beaucoup ensemble.

Alors que l'émission touchait à sa fin, vers les 23h00, Kaori débarrassa la table et demanda à Ryo, qui déposait les verres et couverts dans l'évier, s'il voulait un café. Celui-ci répondit que ce n'était pas de refus.

Les cafés bus, la jeune femme alla faire la vaisselle, secondée de son équipier qui essuyait au fur et à mesure. Mais alors qu'il accomplissait cette tâche, Ryo se mit à discuter plus sérieusement avec la jeune femme. Il voulait parler de la « scène ».

–Kaori, j'aimerais m'excuser pour… l'autre soir… l'autre nuit… enfin, je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai dit. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir dit ce que j'ai… dit. C'est pas facile à dire, fit-il en regardant une assiette, mais… mais je ne pensais pas ces paroles.

–N'en parlons plus Ryo. Ce que j'ai fait était complètement insensé et idiot.

–Non, c'est moi qui ai été idiot. Tu m'avais pris au dépourvu. Et j'ai pas su comment réagir, la tenue – ou plutôt l'absence de tenue – y étant aussi pour beaucoup. Je n'ai su que me comportait en parfait imbécile et mufle. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire face à cela. Et je dois t'avouer que si malgré ces remarques acerbes et injustifiées, tu avais persisté dans ta démarche, je… je t'aurais pris sans sommation.

Elle regarda son partenaire, étonnée. Celui-ci était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et ne savait plus où se mettre.

–Pour être franche, j'étais venue dans ta chambre pour entendre les mots qui font rêver… en ce qui concerne la tenue, ce n'était que par provocation.

–Je vais jouer franc jeu aussi alors. Pendant que tu étais devant moi, je menais n véritable combat entre ma raison et mon corps. Ce duel fut rude mais c'est ma raison qui gagna, à ton grand malheur. Ça a été extrêmement difficile. Je… j'avais vraiment envie de toi et… et, mes draps s'en souviennent encore, fit-il cramoisi et plus que mal à l'aise. J'ai honte de t'avoir fait du mal mais, en même temps, j'ai honte de n'avoir pas su contrôler mon corps. Je pense que c'est cette perte de self-control qui a fait que je t'ai dit toutes ses horreurs. Je suis sincèrement désolé Kaori.

Il entendit, alors, le rire de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se défaisait de tout.

–Et ! ! Rigoles pas ! C'est pas facile de dire ce genre de chose à une femme, tu sais. Surtout à une femme qu'on aime et qu'on respecte plus que soi-même…

Kaori cessa de rire en entendant ces fameux mots qui font rêver. C'était sûrement inconscient de la part de son partenaire mais il l'avait quand même dit. Elle se tourna alors en direction de son partenaire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds face à lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et lui effleura tout doucement les lèvres.

Ce contact électrisa Ryo. Celui-ci mit, lui aussi, ses mains sur les joues de sa partenaire et approfondit le baiser, en poussant la jeune femme tout contre l'évier. Son rêve devenait réalité. Mais, curieusement, il voulait aller doucement dans le début de leur relation. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Ils étaient si semblables…

Il se séparèrent et se regardèrent, complices. Kaori s'écarta de lui et tendit son bras.

–« Partenaire » à vie ?

–Partenaire à vie, répondit Ryo en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui offrait.

Ils s'enlacèrent, finalement, au milieu de la cuisine, des larmes de joies coulant sur les joues de chacun.

–Ravie de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué partenaire !

–Toi aussi… mon amour… mon Sugarboy…

Fin


End file.
